Incansable
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Jamás se cansarían uno del otro.


DGM no me pertenece.

**Incansable**

No tenían ni idea de cómo habían llegado a eso. Siempre era lo mismo. Simplemente estaban dando un paseo y comenzaron a comerse a besos.

Road había hecho aparecer su puerta para tener más privacidad. Entre beso y beso, Allen observó el lugar.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Solo es el interior de mi puerta, aún no la he llevado a mi habitación. Estoy concentrada en otra cosa.

—Pues date prisa.

—Desesperado.

Ahora la puerta estaba en la habitación de Road. La acorraló contra la pared para seguir con los besos.

—Vamos a la ducha—le insinuó Road.

Allen no entendió el porqué, pero se dejó guiar hasta ahí, sin dejar de besarse. Road apenas pudo abrir la llave de la regadera, ya que Allen volvió a acorralarla contra la pared, esta vez incluso sostuvo con fuerza sus brazos sobre su cabeza. El agua fría caía sobre sus cuerpos, aunque no sentían para nada lo frío. Sus ropas se empaparon rápidamente. Allen solo soltó a Road para quitarse su camisa, ella aprovechó para bajarle los pantalones y él le quitó el vestido. La ropa quedó abandonada en el suelo del baño. Allen no se preocupaba por la ropa que se pondría después. En la habitación de Road ha dejado varias en noches anteriores.

Con un ágil movimiento, alzó a Road lo suficiente para que ella enredara sus piernas en su cintura. Así lograba alcanzar su cuello con mayor facilidad. Le daba pequeños mordiscos, dirigiéndose al nacimiento de sus senos, aunque había algo que aún estorbaba. Claro, su sujetador. Lindo y sexy pero muy estorboso. Incluso ya había aprendido a quitárselos rápidamente. Lo lanzó con el resto de la ropa abandonada. Al fin tenía el acceso libre a esos pequeños y perfectos pechos que tanto le gustaba saborear. Por suerte, a Road le gustaba que él fuera un poco rudo, así que no le molestaba que los lamiera y mordiera con fervor.

Una vez satisfecho la alzó nuevamente, esta vez para que sus piernas rodearan su cuello, aunque no sin antes romperle en pedazos la última prenda que traía.

—Oye—se quejó Road.

—Te compraré otras iguales.

Ahora se dedicaba a darle una especial y húmeda atención a su parte íntima. Road era tan pequeña y ligera que había descubierto una posición muy interesante. Le daba pequeñas lamidas y chupetones sin parar y escuchaba los dulces y suaves jadeos de su chica. Simplemente con su lengua logró llevarla al éxtasis. Ella se sostuvo de sus blancos cabellos y él recibía con gusto su néctar cálido. La mantuvo en esa posición hasta que se tranquilizó.

—Me toca.

Allen la dejó bajar. Era su turno de recibir atenciones. Road se hincó frente a él y le bajó su ropa interior. La chica comenzó a saborear su miembro, primero le daba lentas lamidas, luego chupaba toda su longitud. No dejaba ni un rincón sin probar. Allen disfrutaba la forma en la que Road le torturaba, lento para desear más, rápido para llegar a la gloria. Aunque lo que realmente le importaba era que fuera Road quién lo hiciera.

—Eres delicioso, Allen—le dijo coquetamente con un último chupetón antes de que él se liberara. Ella lo recibió gustosa en su boca.

Pero esto no terminaba así, volvió a besarlo y entre beso y beso lo empujaba.

—¿A dónde me llevas?

—A la cama.

—Estás mojada.

—¿Y?

—Mojarás todo y te resfriarás.

—¿En verdad puedes pensar en eso ahora? —se quejó.

—Solo pienso en tu bienestar. Sécate.

—Allen…—se quejó de nuevo.

Allen cerró la llave, tomó una toalla y la secó dulcemente, incluyendo su cabello.

—Mucho mejor—le dijo sonriente.

—Entonces, yo te secaré ahora a ti.

Road tomó otra toalla y con un poco de trabajo por la diferencia de altura, lo secó igualmente.

Allen sonrió aún más. Eso era nuevo.

—Ahora sí, vamos a la cama Road.

Allen la cargó estilo princesa y avanzó a su destino.

—¿Entraste en modo romántico?

—Hasta crees, yo no soy romántico.

—Aunque lo niegues, sí lo eres.

Allen solo se rio y la depositó en la cama para seguir con sus ardientes besos. Recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo con besos, dando pequeñas lamidas y mordiscos por doquier. Se puso sobre ella y la penetró sin prisa. Inició con un ritmo lento, pero dado que usualmente se salía de control, optó por combinar la fuerza de sus embestidas. Rápido. Lento. Torturándola.

Ninguno de los dos se conformaba con una sola posición. ¿Cómo sabían cómo ponerse? Simplemente lo sentían. Pero a Allen le gustaba más cuando podía verla cabalgándole encima y sus pequeños pechos saltaban al compás de sus movimientos. Aunque también le gustaba terminar con ella abajo y esa noche no fue la excepción.

Con unos gemidos y unas embestidas más, Allen la hizo llegar al clímax y con eso, ella lo hizo llegar a él, derramándose en su interior. Realmente se complementaban. Eran uno solo en todos los sentidos.

Agitados y sudorosos, salió de ella para darle un pequeño beso. Allen se recostó y Road lo abrazó. Jugaba con la gran cicatriz de su pecho y Allen le acariciaba la espalda.

—Nunca me voy a aburrir de todo esto, Road.

—Yo menos, Allen.

Les gustaba estar cerca del otro, se sentían completos y plenos. ¿Dificultades? Hubo muchas. Pero solo había que esforzarse un poco más para conseguir lo que querían y eso era estar juntos. Mana, Neah, Tyki y Lavi los apoyaban sin problemas. Sheryl quería matarlo. Y los demás, no tenían nada en contra.

—Allen—susurró dulcemente sentándose sobre su abdomen—¿otra vez?

—Eres incansable—respondió riendo.

—No soy la única, ¿o sí?

—Pero por supuesto que no.


End file.
